Started When It Happend
by JustTiaira
Summary: Annabeth Chase, normal routine can say. She is tall, enough to be a model. Percy Jackson world famous male model. When he is out scouting for more models what happens when they bump into each other and...kiss
1. Chapter 1

Started when it happens

Where is the stupid thing I thought as I searched for the new book that came out, it was here yesterday. If you know me than you must know my name. If not than I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm tall. Like really tall. 5'9 to be specific. I never had a boyfriend and the only date I had was for the junior prom and he was 4 inches shorter than me. I never been kissed and never was formally asked out.

Anyway I was looking for the book when I saw two girls from my school, Richardson High. The first one was Drew Tanka and the second was her cousin Sara Roshed. Both had black hair and enter changeable eyes, they could be sisters.

"Well look what the tramp brought in. Its the giant freak." Drew said trying to piss me off, it wasn't working.

"Hey freak how's the whether up there? At least we're normal night." Sara stated then they both laughed, while I stared blankly at both of them.

"Well at least I don't open my legs for anyone with a penis" I said then turned to walk away. In the mist of not looking where I was going, I tripped and landed on someone...my mouth connecting with whoever it was.

(**See im nice I'll give you a longer chapter and not end it now like my plans 3) **

I slowly opened my eyes hoping it was a boy, a cute one at that, and not a girl. I don't want my first kiss to be with a girl. When my eyes opened I was happy to find myself on a very handsome person and his adorable sea green eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" we say in unison. We stared at each other for a few seconds then laughed. And I loved his laugh.

"Well uh...do you want to get some coffee for my incedent?" He looked at me with hope in his eyes and I couldn't say no. So I agreed.

We went to a café on the corner of the street and he bought me some coffee, me trying to buy my own first before he forced me to take a seat.

"So...how about 21 questions?"

**And that's the end sorry for the MIA stuff I'm really busy with cheer and school. I was planning on updating my other story on Halloween I just had no time with cheer and school.**

**Any way social media: IG:twerk_team_calypso **

**Twitter: pjo_forever_23 **

** tiairamonnay**

**Facebook:who uses it anymore?**

**Please review and put some questions in there for the game of 21 questions luv ya MWAH**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Started when it happens:We went to a café on the corner of the street and he bought me some coffee, me trying to buy my own first before he forced me to take a seat ._

_"So...how about 21 questions_?"

Bold Percy normal Annabeth

"21 questions," I repeated,"sure."

"**Okay," he started, "favorite animal?"**

"Owl. Favorite food?"

**"Blue cookies. Favorite color?"**

"Grey or green. Favorite zoo animal?"

**"Penguins. Full name?"**

"Annabeth Marie Chase. Favorite movie?"

**"Finding Nemo, because fish are bae. Birthday?"**

"June 12 (is that right?). If you were gay, who would you date?"

**"Well, I would date Channing Tatum because he is freaking awesome. If you were the prime minister/ ruler of the world, what rules would you make?"**

"I would make everyone eat at least 3 lbs of candy a month so they would know if they were healthy enough for my liking. Of you could breed two animals to defy laws of nature, what animals would it be?"

"**That's easy actually, I would breed a fish and a horse to make a ancient Greek mythology creature, the hippocampus, and name it Rainbow. If you had any superpower, what would it be?"**

"I would want to read peoples mind or have the power to control them. What would your superhero name be?"

"I** have absolutely no idea. Too hard to think of. What outfit would your superhero wear?" **

"I would wear sweats and a t-shirt, then kick ads with awesome mind control. If you ruled the country, who would you get to write the national anthem?"

"**I would have my friend, Jason so it. Have you ever tried hopping on one leg while balancing five plates on your head, and holding a tray of cookies?"**

"No..."

"**Well I'll make sure you do when you come and visit me." He said jokingly.**

"Well have you ever tripped over your pet trying to get your phone, while it's ringing?"

"**No."**

"Well I'll make sure you do when I visit."

He started to speak again but was cut off by his phone ringing. I decided to not listen on the conversation, because it may be private.

"Well Annabeth, I got to head back to work, I'll see you soon."

We both got up and left the small café, heading separate directions. If only we knew what would happen after that on. Little. Kiss.

That was me trying to be mysterious... And I failed. ITS 2K15 YASSSS. but now we have school...boo. I used some questions from the reviews and that last one was my favorite.

Instagram: twerk_team_calypso and

Twitter: pjo_forever_23 and tiairamonnay

Wattpad: AlphaMonnay


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Started when it happens:

"Well Annabeth, I got to head back to work, I'll see you soon."

We both got up and left the small café, heading separate directions. If only we knew what would happen after that on. Little. Kiss.

You know that great feeling of the Sunday morning, and you realize that it's still the weekend.

Yeah, that was me. Then it changed when I also found out I had volleyball practice today. It was 5:30 so I had half an hour to get to practice on time.

I was the only one there other than our coach, Sarah, who was unloading the balls. When she spotted me, she shot me a bright smile. "Well, well. What brings the co-captain so early in the wintertime Sunday morning?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just in the early mood," I shrugged, giving her a grin. I sat down on the bleachers and started putting on my knee pads. I pulled off my outer wear, then started warming up on the court.

After about 15 minutes, the other eleven girls from the team showed up. When they got finished we lined up in order; first string, second string. Sarah stood before us, whistle in mouth.

She blew it loudly, causing me to flinch; knowing the other girls did as well. "Fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, fifty squats. Any cheaters, and the whole team repeats the process."

When she blew the whistle again, i started on the warm-ups. Unlike the other girls, I continued to practice at home. I finished right after Thalia, my best friend and the other captain, while the other girls laid on the floor to their death of 'sweating from sports.'

"Did you grow taller again," Thalia asked, walking to me." You should give me about 3 inches so i could be taller." She always complained about my height, even though she wasn't oh so short herself.

"If I could, I'll give you a entire foot." I promised. "When that becomes possible, we're doing it."

"Of course," Thalia laughed. We chatted, waiting for the rest of the girls to finish their warm-up.

Sarah yelled at us to get into our groups, so we rushed into them. " I'm going easy on y'all today, since you look tired already. We're doing two-on-two games, and you have to pair up with someone from the other string." She stated, " Hurry and get a partner or I'll pair you up myself."

I looked around blindly, my eyes landing on a girl a foot shorter than me. Her name began with a 'P' I think. Pepper...Peppa...I don't know.

"Do you want to partner up?" I asked her, after mustering up the courage to go to her. She nodded slowly, looking up at me.

"I'm Piper," she told me.

"Annabeth."

We smiled at each other and walked over to Sarah. Our coach started arranging our two-on-two's and the both of us got paired with Thalia and an African American girl, Hazel. I have no idea why Hazel is in the second string. She was tall, strong, and good at volleyball.

"Let's have captain and co-captain go first, to demonstrate, shall we?" Sarah yelled, and shooed us to the court. she blew the whistle which gave a loud toot. The sad part of being a co-captain, I always expected to demonstrate with Thalia.

**Part 1 i made this waaayyy longer but I have cheer at 4:30 Western time.**

**Social Media: IG-Twerk_team_calypso and **

**Twitter-pjo_forever_23**

**Trivia Crack-tiairamonnay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously** **on Started when it happens:**

"**Let's have captain and co-captain go first, to demonstrate, shall we?" Sarah yelled, and shooed us to the court. she blew the whistle which gave a loud toot. The sad part of being a co-captain, I always expected to demonstrate with Thalia.**

We started the game after the coin toss; which I won with tails. I took the ball from Sarah walking to where I was supposed to stand. "Do you want to serve?" I asked Piper.

"I suck at serving." She giggled.

I proceeded to serve the ball, Piper in front so if she missed I could still save it.

Thalia hit the ball over the net immediately and Piper only missed by a little; I was close enough to go for the dig. These are the times I love knee pads, or else I would suffer from so many knee scrapes by now.

The ball flew over the net, and Piper hit it back weakly. Hazel spiked it back.

The game was intense, but in the end, Thalia and Hazel won after Hazel set it back to Thalia and she hit it over; neither Piper or myself could save it.

As upset as I was about their win, I still congratulated my friend. "Good game Thalia." I said smiling and slapping her back-hard-also smiling at Hazel.

"Thank you Annabeth." She reported back, "Good game huh?"

We watched the other games on the bench. Both not really close, or fair. After those games, it was first string against second.

3 hours later, when training ended, I grabbed my clothes and drank some water.

"I what food, let's go." Thalia said, walking over, pinching me in the process.

"You pay, I'm in." I retorted. She rolled her eyes before reluctantly nodding at me.

I jumped up from the bench, pulling my clothes on over my spandex and sports bra.

"Food here I come."

**Yeah two updates in one day. You know my media. Also I have a wattpad. It's AlphaMonnay. I have a werewolf story on there might delete it though. Any way the second half of the last chapter is there. Also I'm going to Reno for my mom's birthday tomorrow. She's gonna be 34...getting old. Not really I'm almost 13. My birthday is March 20. Almost a month away. **

**If you read this comment 'Twerk' in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Started When It Happens:**

"I want food, let's go." Thalia said, walking over, pinching me in the process.

"You pay, I'm in." I retorted. She rolled her eyes before reluctantly nodding at me.

I jumped up from the bench, pulling my clothes on over my spandex and sports bra.

"Food here I come."

"Best. Food. Ever." I said, mouth full of lasagna. "No doubt."

"Considering it's coasting me thirty dollars, it better be pretty fucking amazing." Thalia grumbled, stabbing her salad.

"Whoa, what did the poor little salad ever do to little 'ol you?" When she glared at me, I turned away to hide my laugh. "You want some?" I asked, shoving the pasta in her face. Before she could eat any though, I shoved it in my mouth.

"You BITCH!" Thalia screamed loudly, as she leaned over the table and slapped me in the head. I shushed her after getting a few selective stares from people at the surrounding tables.

"Please remind me why I chose you as my friend in the first place?" I asked, irritated, rubbing my head.

"Because I'm fucking amazingly fabulous." Thalia replied, flipping her uneven, shoulder length, blue streaked, hair. "But the real question is, who are you going to the Winter Ball with?"

I scowled at her. After knowing her practically my entire life, she still had to ask.

"Thalia, last year I went to the dance with someone shorter than me. I couldn't wear heels like I somewhat wanted to. Anyway, he left me after you laughed at him." I reminded her. "Besides, I'm don't think any guy wants to go to the dance with a six-foot-one monster."

She had the decency to laugh at me. Very loudly. Crescendo. Increasing her volume. No decrescendo. Nope, none at all. "I remember that! it was the best part of the dance." She smiled. "Ah, memories."

I smiled humorlessly. "Good for you, maybe, but it sucked for me."

"Oh, little Annie. You didn't miss out on much. Ever since Mrs. Snufflestix banned pop music and grinding, its been pretty boring. Besides, you looked like you were having a great time with the fruit and chocolate fountain. Pretty cozy to me at least." Thalia looked at me with fake pity on her face, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

It was true at though-our school was one of those preppy, happy-go-lucky, prissy, private schools in Manhattan. During our school functions, we were not allowed to wear dresses above our knees.

It was similar to a debute ball except less grand.

"Back to the main point, who are you going to the dance with?" Thalia pestered.

I thought about Percy. The dance was in two weeks. I could ask him (if he'd even call me after yesterday). My insides tingled happily as I wondered if he was going to call soon.

"I may have someone in mind," I told her, "and he's taller than me."

I began describing my encounter with Percy, and how amazing it was. I described what he looked like, and how I met him. Thalia listened eagerly, gushing at all the right moments. When I was done, she grabbed my wrist tightly.

"We can go dress shopping together! I want to meet this Percy character as well, he sounds amazing." She gushed, "I'm so proud of you, Beth. I knew you were going to find Mr. Perfect someday."

"We're just friends," I reminded her, smiling awkwardly.

"If he's taller than you, your gonna have to go for him. Immediately." Thalia instructed, strictly. "Don't let him slip through your fingers, or your going to live in regret for the rest of your some what interesting life."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she's just too over dramatic. " I've only known him for a day."

She snorted dismissively and waved her hand. "Like I said about three seconds ago. If he's extremely tall, just like you, he's a keeper. Grab him. Kidnap him from his house. DO SOMETHING! Just make sure you don't loose him. Can you imagine your children, though? They're gonna be giants."

"No. Don't even go there." I covered my ears, like a child. "I'm going to the bathroom. You can forget about Percy and Me."

I left quickly and strolled to the bathroom, trying to ignore the stares of the other people. After peeing, I looked at myself in the mirror while washing my hands. What would Percy ever see in me anyway? Even though I knew I wasn't considered ugly, I couldn't compare to the other girls- the girls that were in the same league as Percy.


	6. Chapter 6 (Sorta)

Hurrying out of the bathroom after I got over myself, I slid into my seat to see Thalia looking intensely at her phone. Her eyes were practically glued to it.

"What's up, buttercup?" I joked. " You're not supposed to look at your phone while you're with friends. It's super anti-social."

Thalia looked up from her phone. She briefly looked at me, before going back to her phone, Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and anticipation.

"Are you trying to ignore me or something, because it's not gonna work." I stated. Still Thalia continued to stare at her phone, face full of concentration.

"Really it's not funny." I was getting pretty irritated with her at the moment. Was she pranking me or something? "I'm gonna ditch you if you keep doing this."

She finally stopped wither phone, and looked at me. She stared at me in disbelief, her mouth open in shock or something. She held up her phone to my face, and my eyes slowly focused on the word on the tiny screen.

"Annabeth, did it occur to you that your Mr. Perfect is Perseus Jackson?"


	7. Chapter 7 (6 FULL)

"Beth, did it ever occur to you that Mr. Perfect was Perseus Jackson?"

My first reaction was confusion. I didn't know who that was. Did Thals know him? Were they enemies or some shit like that?

I stole her phone and zoomed in. It was an article; from some gossip magazine. I only knew of the site because Thalia constantly stalked it and told me of the latest of the celebrity gossip.

When I finally read the article, my jaw dropped.

_**Has Jackson Finally Found Feelings?**_

_**Perseus 'Percy' Jackson never showed feelings, so why start now? According to reports Percy Jackson, step-son of Amphitrite Jackson, was seen outside a small local café. It was reported that he and an unidentified girl were talking for quite the time. We did not find out if Mr. Jackson and the mystery girl were dating, but we do know she is not famous.**_

_**We would like to know how this special girl melt Jackson's frozen heart.**_

_**{35 pictures here}**_

Thirty- five pictures were taken repeatedly. From when we entered the café to when we left. Only, the lighting was bright enough to show part of my face, and it was definitely bright enough to show the clothes I was wearing.

"Step-son of Amphitrite Jackson?" I finally said.

"Ya." Food in her mouth, but seemed equally surprised.

I knew why. Amphitrite Jackson was a well known person. She owns the fashion and model industry, Queen. Don't ask me why 'Queen,' but it's called Queen.

But, yeah. Queen sells the best clothes, bags, and assecories known to most of the world. I only knew this because of my best friend's obsession with this late thirty, early forty, something year old woman.

For about a month, she's been whining about wanting to go to the 2014 winter show in Manhattan.

"She has a son?" Thalia nodded. "Since when?"

"Since she married Poseidon Jackson seven years ago."

Now my brain was starting to hurt. Percy, the normal guy I met yesterday, was Amphitrite Jackson's step-son. Urber famous Amphitrite Jackson. Yeah that one. She looked so young, and now I know she has a full grown step-son.

"She also has a daughter you know. Percy Jackson, top model of the year and Lake Jackson is taking over the whole empire of clothing from her mother."

**Three updates. One day. I also found an editor. she goes to my school. Her name is Alexandra. Um other chapters for social media. Yeah bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

I was really confused at the moment. He and his sister are famous, yet I've never heard anything about any of them. Thalia never told me anything about them, and I've never seen them on the news. But Let's be serious, who watches the news?

I guess Thalia could read my mind or something from what she said next. "They're clean babe. Nothing on them. No scandals and the pap's can't find any dirt on them. So, no articles on the Jackson children. Plus, no one wants to read boring shit."

I tried to listen to her explanation about the mini Jacksons, but my head hurt from the information overload. Perseus Jackson was a male model, top in the states from what I could tell. I kissed a model. I gave my number to a model. I even talked to a model.

What is happening to my oh-so-boring life?

Of course seconds later, I was hyperventilating. I'm pretty sure you would too if you were in this situation. After my hyperventilation, it was a panic attack. I was having a panic attack after finding out I kissed a model.

Normal right?

Right?

"Beth, babe. Are you okay?" Thanks for asking the most obvious question Thals. "Your face is turning red." Again, thanks for stating the obvious Thalia.

"Hyper-" Breath in, "ventilating." Out. "Slight-" In, "panic attack." There goes the squeaking.

Oh look, dark spots. I'm pretty sure that's bad.

"Paper bag! NOW!" Ah, look. She's yelling. "She's gonna pass out. I mean look at her face!" Now she seems a little too excited I'm scared for that poor soul.

Fortunately, a very kind old lady heard Thalia's screams, and she dumped her groceries out and rushed to give me the bag.

Slowly breathing in and out, I calmed down soon enough. I hope my face wasn't tomato red anymore.

"Thank you, really." Thalia breathed out. "Sorry about your bag though."

"It's fine dear. Only thing that really matters at this moment is her health." She turned towards me, "Are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine." I smiled at the old woman in front of me.

The lady left soon, after double checking I was fine. Thalia looked at me. "Are you really fine?"

"Yeah. It's just the information handed to me was just too much to handle." I admitted, laughing softly. Thalia nodded, understandingly.

"Of course it's too much to handle. Your practically dating Perseus Jackson!" She squealed. She then turned to the people at surrounding tables..

"Hey, you see this girl? She's going to be Lake Jackson's sister!"

And that's how I met your mother.

Nah fam. That's how we got kicked out. That and a few more reasons plus complaints.


End file.
